nothinparticular's OUAT one-shot Collection
by nothinparticular
Summary: Welcome to my collection of OUAT one-shots :) Main pairings will be: SnowQueen, SwanQueen, BeautyQueen, DragonQueen, RedQueen and so on - I admit, Regina is my favorite character. Feel free to leave comments and of course prompts/drabbles for new one-shots. Rating K-M
1. Just admit it - SnowQueen

One-Shot for a prompt I got: "Zelena keeps insisting that Snow and Regina have feelings for one another, and they keep denying it. One day she dares them to kiss, and they reluctantly agree, just to prove her wrong and get her off their case. Instead, they end up proving her right!" - KarenDani4Ever

Thank you **KarenDani4Ever** for this brilliant idea. I had so much fun writing this. Now, I hope you and some others enjoy reading this little tidbit.

np

 **JUST ADMIT IT**

Rated: K+

Pairing: Regina and Snow

* * *

"So," Zelena walked up to her sister's wardrobe, looking through her dresses. "You'll want to look amazing tonight, right?"

"I don't understand, Z. What are you saying?" Regina sat in front of her mirror, applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"You know damn well what I mean," her sister had walked up behind her and was raising her brow at her reflection. "I can see it whenever you look at her. Hell, I bet even Anita the blind witch could see it if she wasn't running a café in the Underworld."

Regina groaned in exasperation. "Really, Zelena? Again?" Regina stood up and turned to face her sister in the flesh. "You have a wild imagination, sis. There is nothing between me and Snow. Just let go of whatever this is you've sunken your teeth into."

"I'll stop when you do. The googly eyes aren't exactly helping your case, you know?"

Regina playfully slapped the redhead's shoulder. "You're so lucky you have Robyn. If not for my niece I probably would've killed you ten times over already…"

"Keep saying that. I know you love me, sis." Zelena walked back to Regina's wardrobe with a cheeky grin on her face. "Wear this one," she held out a short silver dress Regina hadn't worn in a long time. It was a good choice though, she wouldn't deny it. That dress brought out her assets in the most delicious way.

"You'll behave at the party, won't you?" Regina asked of her sister once she was dressed, giving her a warning look.

"Oh sis, don't I always?"

* * *

"Emma? Hey, have you seen Regina yet?" Snow approached her daughter who was already raiding the buffet with Hook.

"No, I don't think I have," Emma mumbled, chewing on a cupcake. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason, really. Just wanted to know." Snow blushed and rejoined the crowd. Today was the first anniversary of the day they'd returned from the Underworld and they'd decided to throw a party at Town Hall for the citizens of Storybrooke. Snow seized a glass of champagne from a waiter's tray and was in the process of taking a hearty sip as she saw Regina and Zelena walking through the doors. Immediately Snow choked on her drink, coughing violently and tears building in her eyes.

Seconds later, someone's hand was on her back, gently rubbing up and down.

"You all right?"

Snow turned around on the spot, breaking into another coughing fit as she found Regina's cleavage staring right up at her. "How… how did you… get here?"

"Magic, dear," Regina winked and mischievously grinned at the pale woman, resting a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Snow, dear!" Zelena had reached the two of them and pulled the shorter woman into a brief hug before smugly looking between her and her younger sister. "Regina looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she? I pride myself with choosing the dress."

"I- uh, yes, she looks," Snow blushed and shyly smiled at Regina. "You look stunning, Regina."

"Thank you," Regina's eyes raked over Snow's body, taking in the flowing black dress she was wearing. "You look beautiful as well."

"Ahem," David had joined the group and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her into his side. "She does, doesn't she? My wife cleans up nicely." He emphasized the 'my wife' and it wasn't lost on Regina. Nor was it lost on her wicked sister.

Zelena grinned to herself. 'So even he sees it. And he's getting nervous…'

Regina got slightly uncomfortable and excused herself, walking to Emma and Killian, Snow's eyes following her all the way to her destination.

* * *

When David finally left to talk to Granny and Ruby, Zelena took the opportunity. Smiling, she placed her arm around Snow White's shoulder.

"So, what are your intentions regarding my little sis?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know I haven't been around long but I just want to make sure no one hurts my sister. And as far as I see it, the only one really capable of doing it, is you."

"M-me?" Snow's voice was high-pitched, her cheeks a glowing red. "Why ever would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't think that, I know it. I've seen the looks you are giving her; and I've also seen the looks she's been giving you."

"I have done no such thing!" Regina had joined the two without Snow noticing. "Nor has she. I told you already, Zelena, Snow and I are just friends."

Snow eagerly nodded at Regina's statement but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Well, if you both are so sure," Zelena grinned wickedly. "Then I dare you to kiss each other, right here, right now. If you tell me after that you both don't feel a thing, I promise I'll stop nagging you. I guarantee you though, that I am right."

Regina was about to protest at her sister's silly proposal but was surprised when Snow moved closer to her.

"Oh, you're on, Zelena," Snow took the dare and pressed her lips against Regina's, swallowing the mayor's protests with her mouth.

At first, Snow was about to part from Regina after the first second. But then, she'd felt arms wrap around her and a hand move into her short hair and she felt the hunger rise in her chest, threatening to swallow her whole.

With a barely audible whimper, her own hands cradled Regina's face and the two deepened the kiss, tongues exploring the other's mouth, teeth nipping at lower lips.

"Snow?" None of the two women heard David's weak and frightened voice as he watched the passionate kiss and knew he had just lost his wife.

Zelena however did and her lips split into a bright, wicked grin. She'd known all along that their mutual obsession I think each other wasn't only born of hatred and revenge. No. No one held a grudge this long if there weren't stronger feelings involved. And of course she'd been right all along. They loved each other. Everyone of the guests could clearly see it now.

"Get a room, won't you?" Zelena said loudly as Snow's hands moved from Regina's face to her ass, her eyes twinkling.

And a smile on her lips, Regina poofed them out of the building with a flick of her finger, never separating her mouth from Snow's as she did so.

All that remained was a cloud of purple smoke and a grinning redhaired witch.

'Now,' Zelena thought as her eyes found the wolf's enticing curves, 'now that I've settled this, I think I'll have some fun myself. Have to make good use of this baby free night after all.'

Henry was watching little Robyn as well as Neal and Pinocchio tonight. And Zelena? Well, she'd get some of what her sister was having. Confidently, she strolled towards Ruby, her hips seductively swaying as she went.

* * *

AN: You will find the link to a poll in my profile (just click on my pen-name). Please take it if you have a minute. It mainly is about the pairings and genres.


	2. Puppy Love - RedQueen

Loved your reviews on my first one-shot and had an idea for another one. Send me prompts if you have an idea/request.

Number 2. Where Henry really wants a puppy and Regina's day doesn't end as bad as it started.

Rated: K+

Pairing: RedQueen (Regina/Ruby)

 **Puppy love**

* * *

"Mom, can we have a puppy?"

Regina almost choked on her latte when Henry asked the question, his big round eyes pleading with her.

"A- a dog?"

"Sure. What else?" Henry's eyes lit up when something else came to his mind. "Well, a wolf puppy would be even-"

"Absolutely not."

"But a normal puppy then?"

Regina sighed and placed her macchiato glass on the kitchen counter. She knew that pretty much every child wanted a pet and especially a dog at one point in their life; she'd just thought Henry was different. Her son was after all already fourteen years old and it was the first time he'd asked for a pet of any kind. Regina had – obviously wrongly – believed they'd skipped that phase.

"Henry," Regina gave her son a serious look, hoping he would understand. "Dogs are a great responsibility. They want to go for walks, need to be fed, leave hair all over the house… Not to mention that our life has been rather unpredictable these last months, years actually – what if we get sucked through another portal?"

Henry hung his head in disappointment. He'd been ready to counter every argument his mother could possibly find. Just not that final one. It was true. They couldn't guarantee that nothing unforseen would happen. It wouldn't be fair to a dog.

"You're right," he sadly conceded before he grabbed his backpack and left the house to go to school.

Regina frowned. She didn't like to see her son this way, so... defeated and sad. She took a sip of her forgotten latte macchiato only to scrunch up her face in disgust. Her coffee was cold. Eyebrows drawn together in anger, she poured the rest of it into the sink and roughly shoved the empty glass into the dishwasher. Of course, the glass had to break and Regina had to cut herself on one of the shards. Just her luck.

What a truly wonderful morning…

* * *

"Good morning, Regina," Ruby Lucas smiled widely when the mayor entered the diner. "The usual?"

Regina only grunted in reply. The morning was anything but 'good'. Tiredly, she plopped down on one of the bar stools at the counter, waiting for the waitress and deputy sheriff to finish her order.

"Wow, someone's gotten off on the wrong foot," Grumpy said from a few stools down, grinning at the slumped over woman. "Maybe you should be Grumpy today, sister."

Regina channeled the strength to keep her hands down and merely glared at the annoying dwarf. Sometimes she wished she was still the Evil Queen. It would be so satisfying to turn that bearded gnome into a bug and smash it under her high heels… The thought alone brought a small smile to her face.

"I get you, I really do," Ruby stood behind the counter, holding a brown paper bag and a coffee to go, smirking at Regina. "Leroy can be a righthandful..."

"Hear hear," Regina gave the waitress a once-over. "Does the dog bite or is it all bark?"

For once, Ruby didn't counter Regina's remark with her own, not taking up their usual banter. Instead, she held out Regina's order, looking impatient.

Regina sighed in exasperation. Did everything have to go wrong today?

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lucas, I didn't mean to offend you and I clearly have." The witch looked positively guilty and her words were sincere. "If there is anything I can do to make-"

"Invite me to dinner. Tonight," Ruby interrupted the high-strung woman, boldly challenging her to a date. She'd had her eyes on Regina since practically forever and the opportunity was too good not to use. "And call me Ruby. I know you can do it, you did it before."

"Fair enough," Regina took the paper bag and coffee from Ruby, making sure to let her fingers brush against the wolf's hand. "I'll await you at 7. Be punctual."

Then, a smirk on her face, she strode out of Granny's. Maybe this day wouldn't be all bad.

* * *

"Sheriff's office, how can I help?"

"Emma, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Regina, hi," Emma greeted her friend, spinning around in her chair. "What's the matter?"

"Could you take Henry tonight? I uh, I have… plans."

Emma grinned to herself. Plans? 'Plans my ass,' she thought. "So, you have a date. Good for you. Who's the happy bloke?"

"I…"

"Oh come on, Regina. You know I'll find out anyway."

"Ruby Lucas."

"Ruby?" Emma twirled the phone's cord around her fingers. Interesting. She'd known of Ruby's infatuation with Regina but she never would have thought that something might actually come out of it. "That's- that's great, really."

"It is rather surprising but yes, it's great, I think." Regina rambled into her office phone. "So will you take Henry tonight? I'm afraid his presence would be awkward for all three of us."

"Sure, count me in. When should I come get him?"

"Well, Ms. Lucas is coming at 7 and I'll have to get ready and start cooking before… Is 5 okay with you?"

"Five's great. I'll see you then."

* * *

Regina was pleasantly surprised when her doorbell rang at exactly 7pm. Smoothing down her dress, she took a deep breath and opened the door only to forget how to breathe at all at the sight of her date.

Ruby Lucas was wearing a short but still appropriate white dress that hugged her figure and revealed some of her cleavage without being trashy. In one word, she looked… well, breathtaking.

"You uh, you look really beautiful tonight, Ruby," Regina said when she regained the ability to form words.

Ruby blushed at the compliment, batting her eyes and shyly smiling at the older woman. "You look amazing as well."

"Thank you," Regina smiled, looking down at her favorite grey dress she sometimes wore to work. A mayor had to uphold appearances after all. And, not to forget, Regina was raised to be a Queen and behave and dress accordingly. One seldom found her in a pair of yoga pants.

"These are for you," Ruby handed Regina a bouquet of orange-pinkish peonies.

"Those are my favorite," Regina accepted the flowers and smelled them, closing her eyes as she did. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just really liked them and thought you might as well. I'm glad I chose them. Do I get a reward for picking your favorite?" The wolf cheekily grinned at Regina, her eyes widening in surprise when the woman leaned forward and pecked her cheek.

"Well, I'll definitely bring another bouquet of peonies next time," Ruby smiled, her cheeks red and tingling where Regina's lips had touched her skin.

"Next time?" Regina smirked, brushing a lock of hair behind the waitress' ear. "Our first date has barely just begun."

"I uh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate. Though I know I wouldn't say no to a second… if you wanted, that is."

"Do not apologize," Regina seized the younger woman's hand and led her into the house. "I'm sure we can arrange a second date."

* * *

"Did you pick a movie? Kid?" Emma came into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn. Smiling, she plopped down on the sofa next to her son. "You in there, kid?"

"Yeah," Henry absent-mindedly said, looking through the dvds his mother had rented. After a while of pretending to choose a film, he sighed and gave up, meeting Emma's green eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Henry's brows moved together in deep thought. "Why doesn't my mom have time tonight? She- she is okay, right? There's nothing wrong?"

"No! Henry, no," Emma hurried to reassure her teenage son, covering his hands with one of her own. "It's nothing of the sort, your mother just had… plans." The blonde used the same words Regina had used earlier, unsure of how much she was supposed to tell their son.

"Plans? What plans?" Henry suspiciously eyed his younger mother. "My mom never has plans."

"She… She has a date. Okay?" Emma gave up, deciding to just let him know. It wasn't in any of their interests if Henry started another secret mission over this.

"A date?"

Emma almost laughed; she never had seen her son's eyes widen in such apparent disbelief.

"With whom?"

"Ruby," Emma grinned, anticipating her son's reaction.

"Ruby?" Henry groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. "When I asked her for a puppy this morning I didn't think she'd take it this way!"

Emma laughed, Henry soon joining in. "Well, seems you got your wish, kiddo. Just not the way you wanted…"

* * *

At the Mills' Manor, Regina and Ruby had finished dinner and had moved to the couch.

Taking all the courage she could muster, Ruby gently moved her arm around Regina's shoulder. The woman tensed and Ruby was about to pull back when Regina relaxed and settled into the embrace, moving closer to the brunette's side.

"This is nice," Regina stated, lovingly stroking the back of Ruby's hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"Mhmm, it is," Ruby hummed contentedly. "Is this real or am I dreaming?"

"I think it is real," Regina turned her head to look at Ruby's profile. Emboldened by Ruby's words and actions, she leaned closer with the intention to press another kiss to her cheekbone. However, Ruby had just turned to look at Regina and so her lips awkwardly landed at the corner of Red Riding Hood's mouth.

Regina was about to withdraw but Ruby's hand found its way to her neck and brought their lips together in a real kiss.

Both women sighed as their lips gently moved against each other, both letting go, both just letting themselves feel.

They kissed for a long time until they eventually parted, cheeks flushed and hearts beating fast.

And Regina couldn't help the smirk when she thought that maybe a wolf in the house wasn't such a bad idea after all. She's definitely could get used to this.

* * *

AN: You will find the link to a poll in my profile (just click on my pen-name). Please take it if you have a minute. It mainly is about the pairings and genres.


	3. OUA Bordello - Several, SnowQueen

The ideas are really after me right now (please, someone find me a place to hide!) & I managed to present you another, rather long and unusual one-shot.

Regina owns a nightclub/brothel and gets along well with all of her girls...I almost feel bad at how fun this piece of smut was to write ;)

Pairings: Several, one of them SnowQueen; also DragonQueen friendship

Rated: definitely M, a strong one at that (no violence though, 'just' a rather graphic sex scene)

 **Once Upon a Bordello**

* * *

Regina smirked to herself as she counted the money the girls had earned her during the last month alone. It was more than enough to not just go on a cruise but to buy her very own yacht and sail around the world. Not that she would. At least not right now. She simply loved to measure her success in a more visible way.

She placed all of the notes back into the casket and took great caution in locking it away in her office safe beneath the floor boards; she was clever enough not to hide it behind a painting – that was just so cliché, one would be better off to hide it in plain sight. Regina moved the floor boards back in place and straightened, passing the mirror on her way out, giving herself a conspiratorial wink. Life was good. Her mother would be proud of her.

* * *

"Madame Mills," one of her girls, Belle, politely greeted her as she passed her. Belle was one of her shyer girls but that was exactly what some of their costumers liked in a woman. Belle was actually the one who'd wrapped Robert Gold, one of the country's richest man, around her little finger. Regina wouldn't be surprised if the man asked her for Belle's hand one day. And she'd grant it to him – if the girl was willing – for a… reasonable price. Who was she to stand in the way of love?

"You look beautiful tonight, dear," Regina smiled and stroked the brunette's cheek, creating a light blush. "Is Robert coming to see you?"

"Yes, Madame," Belle bashfully batted her eyelashes.

"Well, have fun then, dear. I will see you later – or in the morning probably."

* * *

Regina continued walking and took the steps down the circular staircase. Her club was built to look like a mill and she had her office on one of the topmost floors. She loved to look out of the window and at 'her' town whenever she had the time. Because Storybrooke pretty much was hers; Regina owned most of the bars, clubs and even boutiques of the town. And many of its citizens had debts to pay back, either for playing and losing money at her casino or because of a whole different addiction… In this modern, rushed and stressful age, many people were lonely and had a hard time finding their partner for life. Regina couldn't give them that but her girl's could help them douse the pain.

"Not so fast," Regina blocked the staircase when she saw who was on her way up. Lost in thought, the young blonde hadn't noticed her. Until now at least.

"Madame Mills," Elsa genuinely smiled at her boss. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I know you didn't, dear," Regina placed her hands on the girl's hips and pulled her body flush against her own. She kissed her cheek, her front teeth slightly grazing the soft skin, drawing a shudder out of the young woman.

"I uh, I was actually on my way up to see if you were in your office, Regina," Elsa croaked out, her voice roughened with desire.

"Is that so?" Regina whispered, moving her hands to cup the girl's ass.

Elsa couldn't hold back a low moan, her body arching into Regina of its own accord. "Yes," she managed to say as Regina started kneading her flesh. "I wanted to thank you again for last night. You know. I really enjoyed myself. I was hoping for a second round."

"Were you now?" Regina smirked, gently kissing the girl on the lips before letting go. "That can most certainly be arranged dear, just not today. Maleficent is coming over soon and I already promised to spend the night with someone else. But don't be sad, we definitely will repeat last night. Now go and get changed, the club opens in half an hour." And with a playful smack to her butt, Elsa was dismissed.

* * *

A few minutes and conversations later, Regina finally arrived at the ground floor and sauntered over to the main bar of the 'Mills Love-o-drome'.

"Regina, finally," Maleficent got up from one of the expensive plush bar stools and drew her friend and business partner into a short hug.

"Sorry, Mal. I was held up on my way down."

"Held up? More like stood me up for a quickie, didn't you?"

Regina chuckled at her best friend's words. True, it had happened before but not today. "Not this time, I promise." She smiled and sat down on a bar stool, Maleficent following suit. "Now, what can I order for us to drink?"

"Oh, I am good," Mal gestured at the martini glass in front of her. "Ruby already took care of me."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You 'raised' your gals right, Regina," Mal winked at her, taking a sip of her martini.

"Madame," Ruby seductively grinned at her employer, showing off her beautiful teeth. Somehow, Regina thought, the girl always reminded her of a wolf. And she was – Regina knew it from experience – a beast between the sheets… "What can I get you?"

"A kiss – for starters," Regina leaned over the counter, pointing to her red lips.

Ruby obliged happily. She moved the fingers of her right hand beneath Regina's chin and claimed the woman's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed for a while, both of them feeling their body temperature rise to a barely tolerable level, before they finally drew apart.

"I really envy you for your job some days, Regina, honestly," Mal rolled her eyes at her best friend, shifting in her seat as she felt a tingling sensation between her thighs.

"I know you do, Mal," Regina smirked before giving Ruby another peck and ordering a Margarita. "So," she turned to Maleficent once more. "Is tonight about business or pleasure? I do have a new girl that I'm dying to introduce to you…"

Mal raised her brows in open curiosity. "You do?"

Regina nodded towards a auburn haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. "Her name is Aurora. I think you'd like her."

Maleficent studied the new girl and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Oh yes, she definitely was interested. But, business first, pleasure later.

"I see what you mean, Regina," Mal turned her attention back to her friend. "But first I have to discuss something with you."

"Go ahead," Regina said, accepting her Margarita from Ruby.

"Lilith wants to work here, as one of your girls. I tried to get her to forget about the idea but she's hellbent on doing this. Especially after her best friend Emma started a few months ago."

"Lilith, mhm..." Regina pondered the idea in her head. Lilith was definitely a very attractive, confident young woman who knew what she wanted. But she was also Maleficent's only child and her own goddaughter. It was a conflicting proposition to say the least. Regina treated her girls fairly and just and each of them made good money. But it was a different thing to have her godchild work as a prostitute in her employment. Knowing Lily though, the girl would just find another brothel to offer her services to. She had always been stubborn as hell.

"Send her over sometime this week before opening hours. I'll talk to her, see if I can't change her mind. But if I understand you right, you want me to take her under my wing if she doesn't budge?"

Maleficent nodded, glad that her friend was on her side. "Exactly."

"Then that's settled."

"One thing though, Regina."

"What is it?"

"Do not, and I mean it, do not fuck my baby girl." Maleficent said the words with emphasis, trying to make a point.

"Oh I won't, promise," Regina frowned at the thought of bedding Lilith. She'd known the girl since she was a baby, rocked her to sleep and snuck her sweets when her mother wasn't looking – or pretended she wasn't. "She's my goddaughter. I will not touch her, Mal."

"Good." And without another word, the tall blonde hopped off the bar stool and approached the dancing Aurora. Regina's club wasn't a brothel only, it was a dance and a strip club as well and some nights they even did shows, live music or karaoke.

Regina watched as Mal exchanged a few words with the slim girl until Aurora took her hand and led her towards the stairs. It seemed she wouldn't be the only one having fun tonight.

* * *

A mere moment later, the club opened for the night and guests started filtering into the building in a never-ending stream.

Regina placed her empty glass behind the counter, gave Ruby a wink, and made her way to the dancefloor.

It didn't take long and she was sandwiched between two of her girls, Kathryn and Ariel.

Kathryn was rubbing against her back while Ariel sensually moved her curves in front of her, firmly pressing her ass into Regina's crotch now and then.

The redhead looked over her shoulder at Regina, licking her lips when her employer sucked in a breath at a particularly arousing dance move. "Will I see you tonight?"

Regina merely shook her head, unable to speak at the moment.

"Mhmm, too bad. My shower and I miss you," Ariel grinned at her boss, turning her head back around.

"You really shouldn't indulge her as often, Regina," Kathryn whispered into the raven haired woman's ear, slipping her hands around her waist. The blonde pressed a open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin right beneath Regina's ear. "She's getting addicted to your attentions, you know."

"And you don't?" Regina asked rhetorically, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Of course I do – who wouldn't?" Kathryn licked along Regina's neck, gently blowing on the wet trail afterwards. "I can't help it that I want you all to myself. I-"

"Ladies, may I interrupt?" Snow had approached the dancing women and with a playful glare from her green eyes, Kathryn and Ariel left them alone, quickly finding a new 'victim'.

"You know, baby," Snow wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and started grinding into her. "You really should try to hold yourself back once in a while. You're not a paying costumer – it's bad for business."

"Business is great, actually," Regina smirked, meeting Snow's beautiful eyes and moving her own arms around to the younger woman's back. "I can't help it and you know it. My girls are basically stalking me…"

"They do and you love it," Snow countered.

"True," Regina admitted, moving a hand under the other woman's dark shirt. "But do you know what I'd love to do right now?"

"No, but I am sure you will tell me."

"I'd love to make passionate, dirty love with my wife." Regina whispered the words into Snow's ear and felt heat pool in between her legs when she saw goosebumps rise on her pale skin.

"I think that could be arranged," Snow bit her lip and led Regina off the dancefloor. "But you're not making me climb all those stairs again now, are you?"

"No, I won't," Regina took the lead. "Follow me, Mrs. Mills."

* * *

Snow and Regina had just celebrated the third anniversary of their wedding day and both women still were as happy as on their first day as wife and wife. Both of them – although mainly Regina – shared their bodies with other women or in Snow's case, men, and it was exactly how they liked it. At least right now. Maybe, someday in a distant future, one of them would utter the wish to live monogamous. And if one of them did, they would, just because they loved each other that much. Right now though, they preferred it the way it was. Sometimes, they even invited a third person – always a girl as Regina was a lesbian – to their bed. Snow still ached when she thought of the hours she'd spent together with Regina and Ingrid.

"Here we are," Regina smiled as she closed the door of the room behind them, not bothering to lock it. If someone walked in on them – and it could only be one of her girls as this room was in the restricted area of the club – they could either watch, leave, or maybe even join them, depending on Snow's mood. No matter what, she didn't have secrets from her girls – all of them had seen her naked at least once…

"I love you," Snow murmured, slowly peeling Regina out of her tight dress, letting her hands linger wherever they went. The dress dropped to the floor and her wife stood in front of her, wearing a lacy black lingerie set, one of her favorites.

Smirking, she squatted in front of Regina, moving her mouth towards her body and pinning the fabric of her panties between her teeth.

Regina watched, mesmerized and aroused like a male teenage virgin, as her wife's head moved down her legs, pulling her panties down with her teeth.

Not bothering to wait until Snow did it, she quickly discarded her bra and pulled her wife back up once her panties were gone.

"You make me so…"

"Horny?" Snow suggested, trailing a fingernail over one of Regina's hard nipples.

"That too," Regina throatily chuckled, opening the button and zipper of Snow's dark jeans. "I was going for crazy."

"You do the same to me, baby." Snow got rid of her shirt and bra as Regina pulled off her jeans and panties.

Quickly, both of them stood in front of each other naked. Well, at least until Regina picked her wife up and dropped her on the waiting bed.

Like a tiger on the prowl, Regina crawled towards Snow, kissing up her legs until she reached her already quivering thighs. She met Snow's eyes, parted her pale legs, and placed a single kiss on her clit.

"Mhmm," Regina groaned, feeling the hot flesh pulsating against her lips. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday. Actually, you see me every day."

"Still missed you," Regina smiled against Snow's clit before she licked along the length of her dripping slit. She pecked her clit once more, savouring the taste on her lips, and moved up Snow's body, settling her crotch against her wife's.

Claiming her wife's lips in a searing kiss, Regina began to move against her, breasts rubbing against breasts, clits rubbing against clits. This had always been one of her preferred sex positions.

Snow arched her back to create more friction and soon they had found their perfect rhythm, rubbing against each other and swallowing their moans with their kisses.

Finally, when Snow was close to not being able to bear any more of the tingling sensations, both of them came, Regina biting into her wife's shoulder and Snow raking her nails over Regina's back.

An hour later, after round two and lots of snuggling, Snow had fallen asleep with a satisfied grin on her lips. Regina studied her wife in the dim light of the chain of lights going once around the entire room, thinking about her life.

She was right where she belonged and even if she could, she wouldn't change a single thing. She laid a gentle kiss on Snow's temple, properly covered her with the blanket, and slipped out of bed, shrugging into her dress once more.

The night was still young and Regina had a business to run.

* * *

 **AN:** as always, thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure if you guys enjoy smutty pieces such as this one, so some feedback would be really great. Also, _KarenDani4Ever_ : I read your newest prompt for me and will definitely be giving it a go.

AN 2: You will find the link to a poll in my profile (just click on my pen-name). Please take it if you have a minute. It mainly is about the pairings and genres.


	4. A day at the lake - SnowQueen

Pairing: SnowQueen

Rated: M. No trigger warnings apply.

 **A day at the lake**

* * *

Snow is at the swimming lake at the outskirts of Storybrooke, struggling with applying sunscreen to her back. David said he'd meet her here right after work but apparently, he's running late…

"Need a hand?"

Snow looks up at the sound of the familiar voice, shielding her eyes with her hand against the bright sun. There, right in front of her, is Regina, wearing a tasteful white bikini and big sunglasses, looking all regal even with so much skin on display.

"I uh… sure, that would be great," Snow shyly smiles at her once upon a time stepmother, her once upon a time sworn enemy, a woman who has turned from foe to … friend during the last adventurous years. She holds out the tube of sunscreen, Regina's fingers grazing her own as she takes it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Regina smirks and raises a brow as Snow simply continues staring at her. "Lie down before you burn."

Snow finally does as instructed and soon feels the palm of Regina's hand gliding over the pale skin of her back. At first she feels awkward and rather tense but eventually, she actually enjoys the way Regina's hand feels against her bare skin. Every touch feels like a caress, not like a mere task.

Regina is thorough with the sunscreen, making sure no spot is left uncovered. She even moves her fingers slightly under the waistband of Snow's bikini bottoms – after all, it was very likely they would shift sometime during the day.

"There, all done."

Regina's voice – is she just imagining it or does it sound slightly out of breath? – pulls Snow back from snoozing off; she's more relaxed than she remembers being for the last month or two.

She moves onto her back and gives Regina a rather shy smile, her cheeks slightly reddened. "Thank you Regina."

Regina merely nods before a smirk curls up her lips. "I was just doing the town a service. I don't want to force anyone to suffer your whining if you get sunburned."

"Very thoughtful of you, Regina," Snow grins back, knowing exactly that the sole reason Regina did it was because she actually cares about her. She is a good person, if she wants to believe it or not.

"So, where's your husband?" Regina wants to know, plopping down on Snow's towel, barely leaving room between their thighs.

Snow props herself up on her elbows, feeling somewhat weird about lying next to a sitting Regina. "He's on his way. I think. He-"

Right then, Snow's mobile rings and she answers it, giving an apologetic look to Regina. "Are you sure you won't make it? … Yes, of course. …. No, it's alright, David, I understand …. You too... see you tonight."

"I suppose that was him?"

"It was," Snow nods, packing the phone away into her beach bag. "Hey won't be able to make it. Pongo's ran off again and he's helping Archie find him."

"Well, if that is the case, why don't you take your towel and your bag and join me?" Regina suggests, her eyes twinkling with something Snow can't read. "I assure you, my place is better than yours anyway."

"Yeah, why not," Snow responds, picking up her towel and bag. Spending the sunny day with Regina sounds rather alluring. But before she can say anything else, Regina's hand is on her arm and suddenly they are standing at the lake's shore, at a place that looks like a little secluded lagoon. Snow can barely make out the excited noise of kids playing in and out of the water in the far distance.

"Wow," is everything her mind can form into words.

"This must be the first time I ever see you speechless. But I'll have to agree – 'wow' is the perfect word for this," Regina chuckles, taking Snow's towel from her arm and spreading it out on the grass right next to her own. "I discovered this spot a few summers ago, when I was out for a run."

"It's perfect," Snow mutters. She turns around and beams at Regina. "Thank you for showing me."

Regina only nods in response. She's never been any good at accepting words of thanks or compliments for that matter…

"Wanna go for a swim?" Snow asks, grinning over both cheeks.

"Yes," Regina places her sunglasses on her towel. "Let's."

They silently swim through the cool water next to each other, both of them simply enjoying this shared moment. Eventually though, a cheeky grin appears on Snow's lips and the next thing Regina knows, is that she's in a water fight with the younger woman.

They splash each other – Regina using magic to cheat, pretty much casting little water bubbles that burst above Snow – until the pale teacher suddenly is on her back, her legs wrapped around her waist. Regina sinks, too surprised to act, and pulls Snow underwater with her.

When they surface again, their cheeks are red with the glow of the sun and their happiness and they are staring right into each other's eyes, Snow still loosely wrapped around Regina.

They move closer without even realizing it but Regina stops it from happening before it can, stops what could've been their very first kiss, moving back and playfully splashing Snow in the face, successfully ending the moment.

They swim back to the shore in silence and plop down on their towels, both of them lying on their backs, both of them hanging after their own thoughts.

'Why did I stop it? Haven't I longed for this for a long time? I could've kissed her, tastet her lips on mine… Don't forget she's married Regina, happily married to her fucking true love… But she was moving in for a kiss as well! …spur of the moment probably… it's good I stopped it from happening… it would've made things really awkward. And it would've hurt so much more to know the feel of her lips, knowing it will never happen again. It's good that I ended this before it started. My heart's been broken one too many times already…'

'Was I really just about to kiss her? God, you're married Snow! To wonderful, sweet David. He's your dream – don't you remember? … I do… but… No buts, I can't allow myself to even be thinking about buts! Regina and I... it would be so wrong... not to forget that she was the one to stop it.. Why would she ever want me of all people? She's hated me for most of her life… Just forget about this almost-kiss, I'm sure Regina already has…'

"Snow?" Regina's voice startles her out of her thoughts. And it irks her, really irks her that her voice sounds so normal after everything that just happened … or not happened actually.

"Regina?"

"You're getting a little red," Regina nods toward her pale skin and Snow realizes that she's right.

She knows that she's more than capable of applying sunscreen to her front but suggestively holds out the sunscreen to Regina nonetheless, daring her to make a decision. Challenging her.

Regina immediately knows that this is about more than just skin protection. She takes her time even though she already knows there really is only one option to choose from. Regina isn't a person who backs down from a challenge. She isn't the one who declines such an obvious ...invitation, a chance. She knows this will probably end badly for her. She knows that when there are three people, one gets hurt and she knows it'll probably be her. Still, she takes the tube from Snow's slightly shaking hand.

She is rewarded by a bright smile as Snow lies back down on her back, closing her eyes.

Regina squeezes a generous amount of sunscreen into the palm of her hand and slowly scoots closer to Snow, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Snow appears calm but the speed of her breath, her heartbeat, gives her away.

Regina feels her own heart hammering against its confines in her chest. It is almost beating painfully fast as her fingers touch the skin of Snow's chest and she moves them over her cleavage, spreading the lotion on smooth pale skin.

Snow is waiting with baited breath until Regina finally touches her skin, caresses it like it's never before been caressed. She hears the alarm bells in her head, calling out for her to stop this madness and think of her loving husband, but they are way too easy to ignore as Regina applies the sunscreen first to her cleavage and shoulders, then moves on to her stomach.

Eventually though, she can't bear the tingling sensations any longer. She opens her eyes and looks at Regina, seeing her truly for the first time, and pulls her down on her, finally joining their lips in a sweet first kiss that soon turns into something more passionate as skin against skin sends bolts of electricity through their bodies. They moan into each other's mouths at the delicious contact, Regina's hands buried in Snow's short hair – it's reaching to her shoulders already, she is letting it grow long again – as Snow's hands find themselves drawn to a not as innocent spot, kneading Regina's perfect ass through the thin material of her bikini bottoms.

It doesn't take long for them to strip each other out of their minimal clothing and soon there is only skin and Snow's cry as Regina's tongue moves against her clit, circling and sucking on the pulsating bud, driving her from one high to the next until Snow thinks she might burst if she has one more orgasm.

After she's brought her to climax for the fourth time in half an hour, Regina gently kisses the soft skin of Snow's vagina and crawls back up her body, leaving open-mouthed kisses in her wake until her lips find Snow's in a heated dance that already starts to feel familiar, feels like coming home.

Regina knows it's too early to say the words, doesn't want to scare the younger woman away with the intensity of her feelings, but she also knows that she loves her with all her heart. The Evil Queen has fallen in love with Snow White and there is no going back.

They hold each other until the sun sets and goosebumps appear on their heated skin. They dress and part with a kiss full of promises, promises that Regina hopes Snow will keep. Maybe, if she's lucky – and right now she definitely thinks she is – Snow will really choose her over Prince Charming.

She smirks to herself as she poofs home and goes straight to the living room, producing a dog treat out of thin air and giving it to a tail wagging Pongo. After today, he really deserves it.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to everyone who's participated in the poll up until now. As you guys can see, I'm taking the results quite seriously; you seem to love yourselves some smutty SnowQueen and I don't blame you ;)

Also thanks a lot for the cool prompts some of you sent to me via message or review - I'm really loving your ideas and will try to spin them into little stories.

Also, as the poll suggests many of you would be interested in a romantical WickedQueen pairing - I do have some ideas on that front already.

If you still haven't and want to take the poll, the link is in my bio.

And another question. Does anyone here like Pretty Little Liars?


	5. Bad Timing - SnowQueen

Rating: K+

Pairings: SnowQueen, mentioned 'SwanQueen'

* * *

 **Bad Timing**

Emma stepped into the mayoral office, smiling and proud of herself that she was actually doing this. She'd had a crush on Regina for a long time now and starting today, she would no longer be afraid of also showing it to the regal woman. After getting back from the Underworld, one thing had stood out clearly: Life was unpredictable. Life could abruptly end in a second's time – all without a warning.

And Emma had decided to take her life into her own hands, cowardice be damned. She would act like the independent woman she was, like the saviour she was supposed to be.

Knocking on the door of Regina's office – the woman didn't employ a secretary because a) she could do whatever they would be doing a lot better and b) she didn't particularly trust anyone and c) she wasn't a great people person – the blonde entered at hearing a quiet "come in".

"Emma," Regina smiled at seeing her son's birth mother. Over the years of involuntarily adventuring together, the two women had grown into close friends. It had taken them many ups and downs, but nowadays they were almost inseparable, telling each other everything and doing things together with Henry.

"Regina, hi," Emma managed to say, clutching onto the bouquet of pink roses she'd bought on a sudden impulse. She was quite certain that her cheeks were slowly changing into the color of the rose petals.

"Who got you roses?" Regina curiously raised a brow at her friend, nodding towards the poor flowers in Emma's strangling hold. "Hook? Although he isn't really the type who buys a lady flowers…" The mayor trailed off, going through the list of possible paramours in her head. "Wait don't say anything. I'm sure I can-"

"These are actually for you," Emma blurted, pushing the flowers in Regina's general direction as one would a broom to someone who had just broken a glass.

"Oh," Regina seemed a little perplexed but soon recovered, getting up and taking the roses from Emma's hand. "Thank you, Emma, they are beautiful," the older woman smiled, sniffing the roses. She walked over to the window sill, putting them in a vase next to another, holding a beautiful wildflower bouquet.

Wait- what? Emma turned to look at the window once more. 'Please tell me these are from Henry!' Of course they were not…

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if I've forgotten the date of my own birthday," Regina chuckled and brightly smiled at her best and pretty much only friend. "Your mother just came by about an hour ago, with a freshly plucked bouquet of wildflowers."

"She did?" Emma asked almost angrily, mouth open wide.

"She did," Regina confirmed, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. "And I don't know if you're the right person to talk to about this, but… I think your mother asked me out on a date?"

"She did what?!" Emma inwardly cursed her mother and her timing. She finally man'd up and decided to be truthful to Regina and now her mother did the same? How fucked up was this! Maybe there was another, logical explanation for this. God, she hoped there was. Either way, she would not give up on the attractive mayor without a fight...

"Yes, I really think she did," Regina nodded her head, coming to the conclusion that this really was what she thought it was: Snow asked her on a date. "She invited me for dinner tonight and wants to watch a movie later. Or some Netflix, whatever that's supposed to mean." Regina paused, wringing her hands. Emma was so not the right person to talk to. But then, who else did she have?

"I'm just not sure whether I should accept the invitation or not. I mean, I know about her splitting up with Charming but with all our history and everything…"

Emma didn't know what to say. The only thing she knew, was that she was not ready to lose the woman before she'd even had her.

"You are right, Regina," she finally said. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go out with my mother, with your history and all… someone's just going to end up heartbroken."

Regina sighed and Emma thought the older woman actually looked crestfallen. "You're right," Regina said after a long pause. "I guess I should let her know. Thanks for the talk Emma. And the flowers," she weakly smiled at the blonde. "I'd really like to be alone now…"

"Oh, of course," Emma awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I will see you tomorrow?"

Regina nodded. "Sure."

"All right," Emma smiled but already felt guilt welling up in her chest. She hadn't wanted to cause her pain. Yet she obviously had. "Goodbye, Gina."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Emma got back to the apartment she still shared with her mother – Henry had moved back to Regina's but often slept over at his grandmother's place – she found the fairytale princess sitting hunched over on their small couch.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Oh, Emma. Hi," Mary Margaret looked up at her daughter, forcing a smile onto her lips. It was obvious she'd been crying though; her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks still slightly wet.

Emma's stomach clenched in discomfort. Surely her mother wasn't upset because…

"What happened?" Emma sat down next to Mary Margaret. "You okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Mary Margaret sniffled. "I'm perfectly fine." She rubbed at her eyes. "It was stupid of me to think we could forget…"

"Forget what, mom?"

"I uh," the young woman blushed at her daughter's scrutiny. "I may have asked Regina for a date. Stupid, I know," she laughed bitterly. "And for a while I actually thought she'd say yes, you know? She looked confused but happy when I asked and I thought… Well. I really thought there was a chance that she… felt the same? That we could start anew?"

Emma didn't know what to say. She had caused this. She felt guilt and joy warring inside of her. Why did her mother have to love the same woman she did?

A loud and insistent rapping on the door made both of them look up. Emma squeezed her mother's shoulder and went to open the door.

She didn't even say 'hello'. Without losing any time, Regina stormed past a dumbfounded blonde and practically tackled Snow with a languid kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Regina breathed out, still tasting the younger woman's tears on her lips. "I… I was afraid. I never thought that you and I, that we… But I don't want to be a coward. Not now when it counts. I love you, Snow White. And I think I've done so for a very long time."

"You, you do?" Snow asked, still slightly dazed from the sudden kiss and the fact that Regina was perched half on top of her, looking at her with love and adoration.

"I do."


	6. My new friend Regina - SnowQueen

**Rated: K**

 **Pairing: mentioned Mary Margaret/Regina**

 **Featuring: #WickedQueen siblings, #littleEmma #doucheDavid**

 **My new friend Regina**

* * *

Regina was on her way home when she passed the playground and saw a young girl sitting on the ground next to the swings in tears, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey," Regina crouched down in front of the crying girl, her voice soft so as not to startle the child. "Why are you crying?"

The little blonde looked at Regina with big, teary eyes.

"I-" she sniffed, studying the stranger. Her mom and dad had told her not to talk to strangers… But this girl looked so nice… "I… I'm not s'posed to talk to you." The blonde worriedly bit her lip.

"Oh, I suppose you are right," Regina smiled at the child before she held out her hand. "I should definitely introduce myself so we aren't strangers anymore, shouldn't I?"

The blonde's head bobbed up and down several times.

"My name is Regina – what's yours?"

"Emma," the young girl said, hesitantly shaking Regina's hand.

"That is a beautiful name," Regina's smile widened as she shook the girl's hand. "So, Emma, why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"

Nodding, Emma moved her left hand from where it had been covering her knee and exposed a small, bleeding graze.

"Wow, that must've really hurt," Regina took a closer look and decided that it was merely a small ouchie. "You are a brave one, aren't you?"

"I am," Emma gave Regina a small smile, her knee almost all but forgotten, the tears finally subsided.

"So where are your parents, Emma?" Regina asked, looking around the empty playground. No one was there besides the two of them.

"Mommy is at home. I'm with my dad this weekend. He went into the store." The little blonde pointed to the building across the street, one of Storybrooke's bigger grocery stores. "He said to 'stay put' until he comes back."

"Well, if you'd like me to, I'll wait with you until he comes back? Now that we're friends, you know."

"We are?" Emma asked with big eyes, rubbing her nose before wiping her hand on her jean shorts.

"Of course we are." Regina got up and held out her hand. "Now, how about the two of us go on the swing?"

Emma looked at the swing out of the corner of her eye and vehemently shook her head. "Don't wanna fall again. I'm never getting on the swings again."

"Mhm, I guess then I'll have to go on the swing all by myself," Regina tried to look crestfallen. "It'd be so much more fun with a friend…" She took a single step, when a little hand slipped into hers. Smiling, she looked down at the small blonde. "Changed your mind?"

Emma nodded, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't let you go. You won't fall."

Regina sat down on the swing and pulled the child into her lap. With one hand wrapped around Emma's middle and one clutching to the swing, they didn't really go fast, they didn't really go high, but both of them had identical expressions of joy on their faces.

It wasn't until half an hour later, that a blonde man crossed the streets and jogged up to the swings, carrying several paper bags.

"Emma! What did I tell you about strangers!" he yelled and the child hurriedly jumped off the swing as soon as her new friend had stopped it. "Who are you anyway?" he barked at the young woman, his ire now focused on her instead.

"Your daughter was crying, sir," Regina said as politely as she could even though she was quite angry herself. "She'd fallen off the swing and I comforted her. You shouldn't leave her on her own, something serio-"

"Do not think you can tell me how to raise my daughter!" The man furiously pointed a finger in her face, the vein in his neck throbbing. "I'm the Sheriff!" Then, he grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her along after him, the girl sadly looking at Regina as they departed the small playground. She was crying again but her father didn't even seem to notice.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"You're late," Cora unceremoniously stated when Regina walked through the front door.

"Sorry, mother," Regina merely apologized, knowing it wouldn't make a difference if she explained why she was late. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes, of course we did. Martha left yours in the microwave, you only have to heat it."

Martha was an old burly woman and had been their housekeeper ever since Regina was only a few months old. She was a blessing in a house that had never felt much like a home to either of the Mills siblings. Regina's older sister Zelena had moved out about two years ago and was now living closer to Storybrooke's center, in a small apartment together with her boyfriend Robin. Next week, Zelena and Robin would move into their own house – they bought a beautiful old two story house in the west of Storybrooke, close to the woods – and Regina was honestly thinking about moving out of their parents' house as well. Lately, she'd been longing for her own space, for more freedom. She only needed a job to pay the bills. Maybe she could ask at Granny's? She recalled Ruby saying something about always being somewhat short-staffed. Her residency at Storybrooke General didn't exactly pay much. But tlhen, it'd probably be enough for a small apartment at least...

"Regina, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Regina shook her head to clear it of the many thoughts trying to be heard. Fortunately, she'd still caught the gist of her mother's words.

"Of course, mother," she replied. "You told me that Zelena called while I was out and to call her back." She pulled her mobile out of her jeans' back pocket, holding it up. "I'll call her right back."

"Good," Cora nodded, already turning her back to her daughter. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, mother," Regina said, already hitting the 'call' button next to her sister's photo. She answered after two rings.

"Hey G, took you long enough."

Regina smiled, her mood immediately picking up at hearing the voice of her best friend and sister. "Hey, Z. Sorry, my phone was on mute and I met a little girl on my way home."

"A little girl?"

"Yeah, she'd fallen off the swing and was crying. I stayed with her until her father came back from doing his shopping," Regina rolled her eyes even though she knew her sister technically couldn't see it. "He was a total douche, I swear. Apparently he's the new Sheriff."

"Ah yes, Bentham retired last month. I remember. I think his successor was one Daniel… no, David Nolan." Zelena chuckled into the phone. "So he's a douche? What did he do?"

"You mean beside leaving his small child alone for at least 45 minutes?" Regina snorted. "He yelled at me, you know, for looking after her until he got back. And for telling him he shouldn't leave her out of his sight."

"All right, you convinced me. He is a douche. – On a brighter note though; will you still help me paint tomorrow?"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Just reminding you. I know how hectic things are at the hospital."

"It's fine, Z. Seriously. Doctor Whale still hates me though."

"Then fuck, Dr. Whale. No one hates my little sis."

Regina laughed, feeling the stress of the day ebb away. "Fuck Dr. Whale. I love you, you know?"

"I love you, too, Regina. Now hop off into bed, I'm awaiting you at 8."

"I'll be there."

"Good night, sis."

"G'night," Regina yawned before ending the call. It was still rather early but she was really tired now. Without eating dinner, she traipsed up the stairs and into her room. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillows.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Mary Margaret was on her way home from picking Emma up from kindergarten, when she saw her new neighbor carrying a big armchair into the house together with another young woman. Both of them had flecks of pale mint green paint all over their clothes, arms and faces, their faces flushed and sweat on their foreheads.

"Zelena, right?" Mary smiled at the redhead who'd be moving into the house next door when she and the brunette came back out of the house.

"Yes," Zelena smiled at her future neighbor. "Hi." She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "This is my younger sister, Re-"

"-gina!" Emma let go of her mother's hand as soon as she recognized her new friend and tackled her legs.

"Easy there, tiger," Regina chuckled, stroking a hand through Emma's blonde locks. "You'll get paint all over you if you're not careful."

"You're Regina?"

She nodded at the short-haired woman. "I uh-"

Mary Margaret held out her hand. "I'm Emma's mom, Mary Margaret. She told me about what happened at the playground yesterday and that you were kind enough to wait with her. Emma's hasn't been talking about anything else but her 'new friend Regina' ever since she got back from her father's."

"Yeah, that'd be me," Regina shook the smiling woman's hand. "Regina, I mean."

"Well, Regina. Thank you so much for looking after Emma. I'm sorry that David yelled at you. He shouldn't-"

"It's fine," Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I actually get yelled at all the time. Comes with the job."

Mary raised a confused brow at that and Zelena butted in to explain, a proud smile on her face. "My little sis graduated school and university early. She's in her residency at Storybrooke General."

"You're a doctor?"

"Well, not yet. Or yes. I mean, I'm an intern."

Zelena suspiciously stared at her sister. Rambling was so not something she usually did. Only when she liked someone. Could it be?

Noticing her sister's eyes on her, Regina blushed. "Well, we should get back to working, Z, shouldn't we? If you want to move in next week."

"No, we actually-" Regina's elbow to her rips made her rethink. 'YES, of course. We should get back to it. There's still so much to do." She glared at her sister.

"We should get home anyway, still got tomorrow's arts lesson to plan," Mary Margaret smiled at the sisters. "It was nice meeting you, Regina. Zelena," she nodded at the older sister. "Come on, Emma, let's go."

"But I don't want to," the child pouting, still holding onto Regina's legs. "I want to play with my new friend!"

Regina crouched down in front of the girl. "You know, I'm sure we can play another time, Em. I bet we'll see each other quite often soon enough. I'll have to visit my sis here after all."

"But I want to play now!" Emma stomped her little foot to the ground.

"Emma-" Mary Margaret was about to reprimand the child as Regina held her hand up, signalling her to wait.

"I can't right now. You see, if my sister and I don't get back to painting and carrying furniture inside, it'll take a lot longer for her to move in. And if it takes her longer-"

"-then I won't get to see you as soon?"

"You got it," Regina smiled at the little blonde.

"Bye, Gina!" the girl grinned at her, running off to join her mother. Now, she was actually in a rush to get home.

Mary Margaret mouthed a grateful 'Thank you' to the young brunette, Emma impatiently pulling on her hand.

Regina smiled in goodbye and chuckled as Emma practically dragged her mother across the street.

"So, care to elaborate?" Zelena raised a brow at her sister, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"Elaborate on what?"

"How you got the hots for my neighbor?"

* * *

 **AN** : I'm really curious what you think of this one because thoughts for future one-shots or even chapters keep appearing in my mind. I might just turn this into a stand-alone - I feel like there's still so much to tell?


	7. Not afraid - SnowQueen

**Not afraid**

 **Rated: K+/T**

 **Pairing: SnowQueen**

 **#sunscreen #Maleficent #youngEmma**

* * *

"Mom, have you seen my soccer jersey?"

Regina smiles as the blonde runs into the kitchen, only wearing underwear, her soccer shorts and knee-high socks.

"Good morning to you, too, Emma."

"Sorry," Emma rushes to her mother's side, raising herself on her tiptoes and quickly kisses her cheek. "Have you seen it?"

"Actually, I have," Regina ruffles Emma's hair, smirking to herself as the 8-year-old's eyebrows draw together in annoyance at getting her hair messed up. "It's in your dresser, top drawer."

She laughs to herself as Emma bolts out of the room and up the stairs. To her chagrin, her daughter never really cares much about getting to school punctually; but if there is a soccer game to get to… Well, it's safe to say Emma is always the first on the field.

Regina takes a last sip of her coffee before she puts the empty mug into the sink and slips on her shoes. She's just looking over her appearance in the hallway mirror, straightening down a few strands of her dark hair, when Emma bolts down the stairs again, this time fully dressed in her bright red soccer outfit.

"Ready to go?"

Emma eagerly nods and together, the two Mills women leave the house.

* * *

As soon as they get to the school, Emma is out of the car and running towards the soccer field, leaving Regina to follow behind with a smirk on her face.

She's got a lot of work to do – as the town's mayor, even Sundays aren't off – but she's never missed any of Emma's games and she won't start doing so now.

Regina soon reaches the soccer field and sits down in the front row of the bleachers, watching Emma getting warmed up together with her best friend Lilith, Maleficent's daughter, under the watchful eyes of Coach Graham.

"Madame Mayor," Regina looks up to see one of Emma's teacher's standing in front of her, a young thing called Mary Margaret Blanchard. The young woman is smiling down at Regina, pointing at the space next to her.

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Of course," Regina nods, wondering what this is all about. Ms. Blanchard has never approached her before – usually, she actually thinks the woman looks to be slightly intimidated by her mere presence – so she probably has a favor to ask of the mayor; maybe the school needs new blackboards, a renovation of the auditorium?

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" the arts teacher sits down – rather close as Regina can't help but notice as their thighs brush – and smiles at her.

"It is," Regina simply responds, feeling the warm rays of sunshine on her bare arms. It indeed is a beautiful Sunday morning but here in Storybrooke, they usually are in mid July. She wonders when Ms. Blanchard will stop beating around the bush and tells her what she wants to say. The teachers probably drew matches and she got the short one…

"Mom," Emma is suddenly in front of them, already sweaty and slightly panting. "Ms. Blanchard," she politely greets her favorite teacher. She then turns to Regina again. "Mom, can we go to the pool after the game? Lily said her and Maleficent will be going." Emma looks at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Stop pouting, Em," Regina grins at her daughter's old trick; she tries it again and again even though she knows it doesn't work with her. "I actually already thought about it this morning. So yes, we'll go with them."

"Thanks!" Emma beams at her mother and rushes off, only to come to a stop after only a few meters. "You know, you should come too," she suggests and smiles at her teacher before rejoining her team on the field as the game is just about to begin.

Regina realizes that the young woman sitting next to her suddenly seems rather uncomfortable. 'Probably doesn't want to spend a day at the pool with the scary mayor…'

She decides to give her an easy out. "You don't have to come if you don't want to; I know Emma's pout usually works on-"

"No, I- I'd love to go. Actually… if you don't mind?"

"I… sure. Of course I don't mind, Ms. Blanchard," Regina says, somewhat surprised. Most people try not to spend more time with her than necessary, with her two best and only friends, Kathryn and Mal, being the lone exceptions.

* * *

Two hours later, Storybrooke's team has of course won the game, Emma even scoring the deciding goal, Regina and Emma set down their bags next to a sunbathing Mal.

She looks up, shielding her eyes against the sun, and grins at her friend. "Gina, good to see you here. I was hoping you would come and get some sun instead of collecting dust in your home office."

Regina raises a single eyebrow but grins at her friend. After all, she is right… Regina really ought to get out more.

"Lily is in the pool already," Mal motions towards the largest of the three pools.

Emma is out of her clothes in seconds, disappearing with a "sure" at her mother's warning to think about coming back for sunscreen in a little while.

Regina shrugs off her dress and spreads out her and Emma's towels, sitting down next to Mal in her white bikini.

They talk about the kids and work for a couple minutes when a shadow makes them look up, finding Ms. Blanchard standing there, wearing a cute summer dress and a straw hat.

"Hi," the young woman nervously smiles at Regina and Maleficent, setting down her bag.

The two older women politely greet her and go back to their conversation as Mary Margaret Blanchard settles down on her own towel next to them and starts applying sunscreen to her pale skin. Regina sees her struggling with reaching her back and takes the tube out of her hand, motioning for her to lie down.

With gentle fingers, Regina rubs the sunscreen onto the young woman's back, finding herself rather entranced at the feel of her smooth skin beneath her hands. She's noticed the woman tense up as soon as she'd laid a hand on her and wonders if she's really making her that uncomfortable. So with a hint of disappointment she quickly finishes the task and sets the tube back down next to Ms. Blanchard's bag.

The young teacher raises her head off of her arms and mumbles a quiet thanks, her cheeks tinted a light shade of red Regina thinks is from a sunburn. The woman IS deathly pale…

* * *

It's not until about almost two hours later, that the shy woman speaks again, asking Regina if she could do her back again, eyes downcast as if waiting for a negative answer.

"Sure," Regina says, taking the sunscreen once more. This time though, things are different.

Maleficent as well as the girls are in the water, leaving the two women alone.

The teacher doesn't tense as her fingers first touch her skin.

Instead, Regina thinks she's actually arching her back to get closer to her touch.

This time around, Regina takes her sweet time, admiring the young woman's butt in the tiny blue bikini bottoms as she moves her hands along its rims.

And when she accidently brushes against the woman's center with the back of her hand, there's no mistaking the moan that comes from the depth of her throat.

As Regina finishes, the young woman beneath her turns around, locking eyes with her and asks her to do her front as well, her voice breathy and suggestive, her cheeks flushed.

Regina does. She runs her hands all over the pale flesh of the teachers body, lingering at her cleavage and hips.

And suddenly, suddenly two hands wrap around her back and pull her down on top of the petite woman. Suddenly, lips are claiming her own in a sweet but passionate kiss.

When they pull apart, both women are panting, their eyes lingering on each other.

"I thought you hated and feared me like most people in town," Regina is the first to speak.

Mary licks her lips, shyly smiling at the mayor. "Well, I'm not most people, as you will learn. And I do fear you – but not for the reasons others might. I fear you for what I know you could easily do to me. I fear that I'll lose myself in you. I fear your rejection."

"Well if that is the case, my dear, you have no reason to be afraid," Regina grins and captures the teacher's lips in another kiss, unaware of the small crowd of onlookers they've attracted.


	8. It's a shame - WickedQueen

You asked for WickedQueen and now I deliver. I'm not at all into incest stories - they are not my cup of tea and though I love Elsanna, I only ship them if they are not related - but this one was surprisingly fun to write.

 **Pairing** : WickedQueen - Zelena and Regina

 **Rated** : K+

 **It's a shame**

* * *

Zelena has been scouring the town for the last hour and a half. It's getting cold – not to mention really late – and there's nothing she wants more than to go home and go to bed.

But she woke up two hours ago with the nagging feeling that something was off. She'd tiptoed over to Regina's room, finding it empty despite the late hour. And of course she was worried ever since; one never knew what might happen next in this unique little town. So she'd taken the magically enhanced baby monitor with her and left the house.

Sighing, she pushes the door open and walks into a seedy bar called 'The Rabbit Hole' – the last place on her list to check – already certain that she won't find her sister at an establishment like-

"Regina?" Zelena's eyes widen as she sees her sister, obviously drunk, dancing atop of the bar, drooling men all around her, watching her every move.

Purposefully, she walks up to the bar and holds a hand out for Regina to take. The younger woman however merely gives her a wink and continues her sultry dance, moving her hands over the fabric of her short black dress in an entirely indecent manner.

"Regina, come on, let's go home," Zelena tries to reason with her sister. Ever since Hades killed Robin, she hasn't been the same. Regina's turned into an unpredictable, feeble woman. One day she is rocking little Robyn to sleep and laughing with her during a rerun of Friends. The next day she doesn't come out of her room at all, doesn't eat, drink, doesn't say a word at all, simply sitting on her bed, staring off into the distance. And other days are somewhat like this one. During the day, she seems almost normal – during the night, Zelena finds her drunk in her home office or in one or the other bar.

"Regina," Zelena holds out her hand, hoping her sister wilt are it and let her take her home without a fuss. She'd moved into Regina's house soon after Hades and Robin's death, claiming that she wanted Robyn to grow up with family around her. And while that was certainly one of her many reasons, the main one was that she wanted to have an eye on her sibling whenever possible. Because she was worried for Regina, worried about what she might do. The past had taught her and all of Storybrooke that Regina was a danger to herself and others when she was hurting.

"You are no fun," Regina pouts but unsteadily climbs down from the bar counter, tightly grasping Zelena's hand. "How did you become so fucking serious?"

Zelena doesn't answer. She drops a few bills onto the bar and wraps one arm around Regina's waist, struggling to keep her standing.

As she walks her to the car, Regina nuzzles her face in her neck, making the hair on Zelena's arms stand on edge.

"You smell good," Regina giggles, her hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. "Like- uh – what are these round red things called again?"

"Apples?"

"Yes!" Regina happily exclaims, her nose brushing against Zelena's ear. "Apples! That's the word! Why do you do smell like them?"

Zelena opens the back door of the car. "Probably because it's the only shampoo and body wash you buy," she explains to Regina, trying to settle her into the car. However, Regina seems to have a different idea. She moves both of her arms around the redhead and dopily grins up at her slightly taller sister.

"You are really pretty," the words are slurred but genuine. "Have I ever told you?"

"Let's go home Regina, shall we?" Zelena tries and fails to disentangle herself from the brunette's embrace.

"But we haven't even gone to the movies yet!"

"Gina," Zelena gently touches Regina's flushed cheek. "It's the middle of the night. And why would you want to go to the cinema?"

Regina looks at her as if she is stupid. "Because that's what one does on a date. Duh."

Now, Zelena chuckles. Even though her sister does make her a little nervous. "We're sister's, Regina," she states, finally managing to get her into the car. "We can't date."

"Who says?"

"I do. The law does. And you would too if you weren't drunk." she leans over Regina to fasten the seat belt, all too aware of the way her arm brushes against Regina's chest, against her breasts.

"Well, it's a shame," Regina snorts with indignation. Then, she catches Zelena totally unaware, holding her back and kissing her as she is about to pull back and close the car door. And for a moment, the Wicked Witch lets herself be kissed, lets herself forget whom those deliciously sinful lips belong to. She nearly gets lost in the kiss. It is sloppy, wet and tastes of alcohol but it is also passionate and fierce, everything a kiss should be. As she feels a hand clumsily reach for the zipper of her jeans, Zelena is startled back to reality and withdraws with a shocked gasp. Her lips still tingle pleasantly as she quickly slams the back door shut with finality and walks around to the driver's side. Before she opens the door, she frustratedly kicks the tire and murmurs "A shame indeed…"

She knows Regina probably won't remember this night at all. She knows it would be better if she forgot as well. A potion would be the easy solution. But she also knows that she doesn't really want to forget.

Sighing, she gets into the car, her hands almost painfully gripping the steering wheel. Blue eyes look into the rearview mirror; on the backseat, Regina is peacefully sleeping.

* * *

 **AN:** I am really looking forward to hear your thoughts on this particular one. Also, would you like to see more WickedQueen one-shots or stories? And if so, AU (featuring romantic Regina and Zelena but not as sisters) or like the one above (incestuous)?


	9. Thunder and Lightning - SnowQueen

**Pairing:** SnowQueen

 **Rated** : K+/T

#tryingtobefriendsbututterlyfailing #OITNB #Vauseman #lesbianRegina

 **Thunder and Lightning**

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to spend the day with me."

"Well, your incessant pestering made me rethink my decision," Regina good-naturedly glared at a grinning Snow, rolling her eyes for added effect. "Though I still don't get the reason why we're doing this?"

Snow smiled, briefly touching her hand to Regina's arm. "I felt we needed to spend some time together. Alone. Without Henry, Emma or David. Just the two of us."

"And why is that?" Regina raised a brow.

"Because I think that we should talk, Regina," Snow looked thoughtful. "We have continously hurt each other over the years and I'm not only talking about our time in the Enchanted Forest. We've only recently started to form… some sort of 'friendship'? And I'd like to work on that. We are family, Regina, and I want us to act and feel like one." Snow held up a hand when Regina seemingly opened her mouth to protest. "I know. It'll take time. Weeks, months, maybe even years. But I'd like us to try. You're important to me, no matter what you might think."

"I-"

"No, I don't want to hear your protest or your mockery. Just this once, can you-"

"Let me speak, would you?" Regina looked more than a little irritated now. "You have to stop believing the worst of me, you know. If you want this to work. I wasn't going to protest. I just wanted to tell you that I agree."

"You- … you do?"

"I do. But don't think you don't still get on my nerves with your rainbows and unicorn stickers."

Snow chuckled. "I'll try to remember."

"So, pray tell me, what are we going to do today?"

Snow beamed at her former stepmother, taking her hand and eagerly pulling her into Regina's sparsely used living room. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Several hours later, it was already late into the afternoon, Snow and Regina were sitting next to each other on the couch, watching their seventh episode of Orange is the new Black. The teacher had wanted to check out the show everyone was raving about for a while now and she'd been surprised that so far, both she and Regina really were enjoying it. Even though Regina's main amusement seemed to stem from watching her blush whenever there was a rather revealing sex scene which happened to be the case almost every episode. One would think one would get used to it after a while but every time Nicky and Lorna humped each other in a shower stall or behind the altar, she felt the blood rush into her pale cheeks, no doubt tinting them a bright red. And each time that happened, she found a smirking Regina staring back at her.

"We really should stop watching," Snow stated when the credits rolled down the screen at the end of episode eight.

"I agree," Regina replied without taking her eyes from the screen as the title song started once more.

"We should use the time to …talk."

"We should."

"Why then does it feel like such a burden to press that tiny red button?" Snow held up the remote control, looking helplessly at Regina.

"I'll do it," Regina confidently said, taking the remote from Snow's hand, her own fingers now hovering over the power button. The title song ended and the promising title 'Fucksgiving' appeared in bolt letters. Regina sighed, staring at the red button with frustration.

"I think we're addicted," Snow whispered, pointing at the tv. "I've heard of this happening but-"

"I think you may be right," Regina chuckled, throwing the remote control onto the armchair closest to the couch. "We'll watch this one – then we'll stop. And talk?"

Snow eagerly nodded.

"I have a feeling that Alex and Piper will get back together in this one," Regina voiced her suspicion. "It'll be a nice place to stop."

The two women watched as Piper was locked away in solitary, how Healy revealed himself to be the ass they'd suspected he was, how dumb Larry wasn't able to visit his fiancée and finally, how Piper pounced on Alex as soon as she got back out, the two of them passionately making love to each other. Both Regina and Snow had flushed cheeks and goofy smiles as they finally turned the tv off after seeing the former lovers reunite.

"Well, that was… intense," Snow nervously giggled. She'd never felt as aroused by a sex scene in a movie or show before. This though… well, it left her rather breathless. And wanton.

Regina raised a brow at the younger woman and smirked at the darkness in her eyes. Passion. Lust.

Innocent little Snow White was aroused by a hot lesbian sex scene. Who would've thought…

"You've never had sex with a woman, have you?"

"I uh," Snow's blush turned even darker. "I uhm. I haven't. Never been kissed by one either. Charming was my first. And my only actually."

"Your only?" Regina seemed genuinely surprised. She'd heard rumors of a more physical relationship between Snow and the wolf but apparently they were just that – rumors. "Oh dear," Regina laughed. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Have you? Slept with a woman, I mean?"

"I have. Several actually. Remember your old maid's daughter?"

Snow gasped. "You mean Sarah? Johanna's daughter?" She vividly remembered Johanna's daughter, a terribly shy but beautiful young woman with flaming red hair and pale blue eyes.

"One and the same. Then there was of course Maleficent. We had an… 'affair' for seven long years."

"But why didn't I-"

"Know?" Regina successfully guessed at Snow's question. "I was careful. Back in our land, I probably would've been burned if anyone found out about my preference."

"But Daniel-"

"I loved him, yes. I loved him at a time when I was still unsure of myself. He was easy to fall in love with, the first person to ever really show me kindness."

"So you are-"

"Gay? Yes dear, I suppose that's what I am."

Silence fell over the room.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, no not at all," Snow hurried to reassure Regina, a frown on her face. "It's just… now I feel even more guilty about forcing you into my father's arms."

"Well dont," Regina smiled at the younger woman sitting next to her. "The past is just that, the past. It still hurts, yes. But I am glad everything happened as it did or I wouldn't have Henry. He's worth-" Regina stopped in the middle of her sentence, flinching as thunder loudly rumbled outside.

"Regina, are you-"

A lightning bolt parted the dark sky and Snow observed how Regina's long fingers tightly clutched at the couch cushions, her eyes wide.

"You aren't afraid of thunder storms, are you?"

"No, of course-" The loud crescendo of thunder followed after the lightning bolt and Regina practically jumped off the couch. "I uh- I might be…" she sheepishly admitted, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Come here," Snow merely said, her voice soft and not at all mocking the queen for her fear, her 'weakness'. Her arms were wide open, beckoning Regina to seek protection, but the proud woman was eyeing at them skeptically. However, she leapt into them with a shriek as soon as another loud rumble disrupted the silence of the evening.

"You know, if I would've known about this back in the Enchanted Forest, things could've been so much easier-"

"Shut up," Regina grumbled, tightly holding onto Snow.

"I'm only joking. I wouldn't have used it against you. Not even back then."

"You've always been too good for your own sake," Regina mumbled, her fingers uncomfortably digging into Snow's back when the angry sound of thunder could be heard once more.

"So, we never had this talk I mentioned," Snow started, gently running her right hand over Regina's back in a comforting pattern.

"I suppose we didn't," Regina replied, her voice slightly muffled from being pressed so closey against Snow's body as well as the feelings her gentle touch created. "Talk away."

"I…" Snow resolutely shook her head, cradling Regina's face with her left hand. "Gods. Regina – I don't want to talk."

And that being said, Snow White hungrily latched her lips onto the Evil Queen's, kissing her with fervor and passion but also an underlying softness. It surprised both of them – and at the same time didn't at all – when Regina kissed her back with equal need, soon snaking her tongue into the younger woman's mouth, burying her hands in her short black hair. The kiss was messy and left them both longing for more. Each time one kiss ended, they gasped for breath, finding each other's gaze; and their lips connected again and again, drawn to each other like powerful magnets.

When they finally pulled apart, they knew they couldn't just put this aside as a brief lapse of judgement. They probably would've done exactly that if they'd kissed only once and briefly.

They looked into the other's eyes, breathing hard and cheeks flushed.

"Look," Regina eventually said, glad the worst of the thunderstorm seemed to be over. She needed a level head for this. "If you want to forget about this, I swear no one will ever know it happened. You were merely curious and-"

"But we will know what happened. I will. I don't think I could ever forget about this. Nor do I want to." Snow's words rang true, painfully so. "I- this has nothing to do with simple curiosity," she let Regina know, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers. It was almost horrifying how perfect they fit together.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked against hope, looking down at their joined hands.

"I am saying that I am willing to try this," she gestured between them. "It means I am willing to risk everything for you. For the possibility of there being an 'us'." – "It is a possibility, right?"

"There is if you want it to be."

"I do," Snow decided with finality, a smile slowly spreading on her face. They were really doing this. "So…"

"So?"

"Kiss me again, will you?"

* * *

 **AN** : I posted a WickedQueen shot just before this one. Don't accidentally miss it.


End file.
